Quand Jane rime avec Desir
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Lisbon decide de se rapprocher de Jane, mais de quel facon? Histoire bien mieux que le resume. Je vous laisse voir.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous, me revoilà avec une petite fic qui ne comporte que trois chapitres. Je l'ais écrite suite a un parie avec des amis et je dois dire que je me suis bien éclatée a l'écrire._

_Un Jane et une Lisbon comme vous ne les avez jamais vus._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_**

.

.

.

Une nouvelle enquête venait d'être terminé, tous les agents se trouvaient donc en train de manger la pizza de fin d'enquête. Pour une fois, Rigsby en avait apporté une sans ananas et Cho en était ravie. Ils discutaient de tous et de rien, mais sans jamais abordé d'enquêtes passés, ils voulaient apprendre à mieux se connaitre.

Jane était assis sur son divan, comme d'habitude et il observait Lisbon. Il la trouvait belle avec sa nouvelle tenue, une petite chemise dont elle avait laissé le dernier et le premier bouton ouvert, on pouvait ainsi voir la naissance de ses seins, légèrement caché par un débardeur de couleur rouge. C'était bien la première fois que Jane la voyait ainsi, décontracté et joyeuse en parlant avec ses collègues.

Il aurait voulut pouvoir la connaitre mieux. Depuis un certain temps, il faisait des rêves dans lesquels se trouvait toujours sa patronne. Cela l'avait un peu perturbé au début, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rêvait d'elle alors qu'il portait toujours son alliance et qu'il pensait encore bien souvent à sa femme et à sa fille. Mais depuis maintenant presque une semaine il pensait beaucoup moins à elles et beaucoup plus à Teresa. Cette femme lui avait permis d'avancé dans la vie, de se souciait moins de sa vengeance et plus des êtres autours de lui qui avaient de l'importance, ses trois collègues et elle pour faire court. Les seules personnes qui avaient de l'importance à ses yeux.

Le consultant, tout en mangeant, observait la jeune femme, ses beaux yeux couleur émeraude qui passaient d'une personne à l'autre, ses mains si fines qui de temps en temps replaçaient une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille, ses lèvres si tentante qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient à mesure qu'elle mangeait un morceau de pizza. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce corps si parfait qui semblait l'appelé.

oOoOoOoOo

Lisbon avait remarqué le manège de son consultant. Elle en était à la fois troublée et flattée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir un jour suscité un tel intérêt auprès de cet homme qui avait le don de l'exaspéré. Mais elle aussi s'intéressait à lui. Depuis quelques temps déjà elle faisait des rêves sublimes dans lesquels son consultant et elle vivaient des moments _très_ intimes. Et à chaque réveil elle se disait qu'il fallait soit qu'elle cesse ses rêves, soit qu'elle fasse avancé les choses entre elle et le blond. Elle était d'ailleurs bien tentée de faire avancer les choses mais elle était bien trop intimidée par lui. Et puis elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié, il avait une grande importance pour elle. Le fait qu'il porte encore son alliance était aussi un frein à toute tentative de rapprochements.

oOoOoOoOo

Finalement, après encore une bonne heure de discussion, Cho se décida à rentrer chez lui, suivit de près par Van Pelt et Rigsby qui prétextèrent rentré chacun chez eux. Bien sure, tous savait qu'ils allaient ensuite se rejoindre pour une soirée des plus coquine. Mais personne ne dit rien.

Les trois agents saluèrent Lisbon et Jane. La jeune femme avait décidé de rester pour nettoyer un peu et Jane restait pour l'embêté encore. Il aimait ces instant seul avec elle, il pouvait alors l'observé sans que personne ne le remarque.

Mais ce soir, quelque chose dans le comportement de la jeune femme lui fit se poser des questions. Elle était différente de tous les soirs. Ses mouvements semblaient plus sensuels, plus provocateur et il aimait assez ça.

En effet, Lisbon avait enfin décidé de passé à l'étape supérieure. Elle voulait pouvoir vivre ses rêves pour de vrai. Alors elle faisait en sorte d'attiré l'œil de son consultant en jouant la carte de la sensualité. Chacun de ses déplacements se faisait en douceur, elle laissait son corps agir selon ses désirs et cela commençait à avoir de l'effet sur l'homme qui n'avait pas encore bougé de son canapé.

Jane ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de sa patronne. Lorsqu'elle avait prit la boite de pizza sur la table, elle avait tendu le bras devant elle pour l'attrapé mais étant de petite taille, elle avait dû presque s'allongé sur le large bureau, laissant sa poitrine se plaquer sur la surface plate. Le regard de Jane avait alors changé, il était devenu plus chaud et des sensations qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps s'éveillèrent en lui. La jeune femme s'était redressée et avait jeté les détritus dans la corbeille tout en roulant des hanches, ce qui fit déglutir le pauvre homme.

A cet instant il n'avait qu'une seule envie, l'embrassé et pouvoir découvrir ce corps qui le faisait vibré. Il se leva donc de son canapé et, en deux enjambés, il se retrouva presque collé à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se retourna et lorsqu'elle le découvrit si proche d'elle, elle se dit que tout fonctionnait comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle passa alors à côté de lui pour prendre ses affaires tout en glissant une main sur le bras de Jane d'une façon qui ne laissait place à aucune question.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et se retourna pour s'apercevoir que le mentaliste n'avait pas bougé, trop surprit de la caresse de la jeune femme.

.

"_ Vous venez?"

"_ Euh…. Oui… oui j'arrive."

.

Il prit sa veste et la rejoignis devant les portes de l'ascenseur qui arriva à ce moment-là. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur dans un silence pesant. Jane ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il à son tours lui montrait à quel point il la désiré ou bien ne devait-il rien faire et laissé la jeune femme continuait sur sa lancé?

Il opta pour la deuxième solution, se disant qu'il pourrait ensuite lui aussi jouait de son corps avec elle.

Lisbon se tenait non loin de lui, l'observant de temps en temps. Elle sentait bien qu'il avait envie d'elle, tout comme elle avait envie de lui. Elle se déplaça légèrement en cherchant ses clés dans son sac. Elle vint alors frôlait de sa main la cuisse de Jane qui sursauta de surprise. Elle laissa sa main glissé sur la jambe du blond, lui provoquant ainsi des frissons qu'elle ressentit elle-même.

Ils arrivèrent au dernier rez-de-chaussée et sortirent de l'appareil. Ils avancèrent chacun vers sa voiture. Jane se dit alors qu'il ne se passerait rien ce soir. Mais contre toute attente, alors qu'il allait démarrer, des coups furent frappés à la fenêtre du côté passager. Il vit que c'était Lisbon. Il ouvrit donc la porte et la jeune femme se pencha en avant pour lui parlé, laissant une nouvelle fois une vue plongeante dans son décolleté.

.

"_ J'ai oublié mes clés, ça ne vous dérange pas de me raccompagné chez moi?"

"_ Euh… non, pas de problème."

.

La jeune femme sourit et prit place à côté de l'homme qu'elle avait décidé de rendre fou de désir. Et à ce jeu-là elle était vraiment douée. Jane ne cessait de bégayé à chaque fois qu'elle lui posait une question, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais en temps normal.

Il démarra enfin, laissant par moment ses yeux déviaient de la route pour se posé sur celle qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta au stop, Lisbon laissa une nouvelle fois sa main se posé sur sa cuisse, mais cette fois, Jane s'y attendait et il emprisonna l min dans la sienne. Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle pût y lire du désir et une bonne dose de frustration. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi. Il allait enfin cédait à ses avances et elle s'en faisait une joie. Mais il était aussi très frustré car, étant au volant il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. La jeune femme décida donc de le faire patienté un peu mais en lui faisant comprendre que la suite serait des plus intéressante. Elle laissa sa main glissé vers l'intérieur de la jambe du consultant, le caressant tendrement. Elle remonta ensuite délicatement vers le haut et elle pût sentir à quel point il avait envi d'elle. La main de Jane n'avait pas lâché celle de Lisbon et il pouvait ainsi la guidé là où il savait qu'il pourrait ressentir plus de choses.

Il finit par délaissé la main de la jeune femme et déposa la sienne sur le genou de celle-ci, laissant des doigts faire de petits cercles sur le membre de Lisbon qui se mit à frissonné de désir. Il glissa plus haut sur la jambe et arriva en haut de la cuisse. Il bifurqua vers l'intérieur et ses doigts vinrent frôler la partie la plus sensible de l'anatomie de sa patronne qui laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Alors qu'il allait retirer sa main, Lisbon déposa la sienne et l'empêcha de se retiré.

.

"_ Lisbon, je conduis."

"_ C'est pas grave, laissez votre main là où elle est."

"_ Comme vous voulez mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, on pourrait avoir un accident."

"_ Dans ce cas trouvez donc un coin tranquille et garez vous."

.

Il ne se fit pas prié et il trouva bien vite un petit chemin non éclairé où il s'engagea. Il roula encore quelques minutes et stoppa la voiture. A peine eut-il lâché le volant que ses mains trouvèrent place sur le corps de sa patronne qui ne demandait que ça.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

* * *

_Alors? Verdict? Vous voulez la suite?_

_Normalement elle arrivera Vendredi, d'ici la j'attends des commentaires, lol._


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors je suis contente de voir que cette fic plait autant, xD. Alors comme promis voici la suite, un peu plus explicite que le premier chapitre, je vous préviens tout de suite, si vous ne voulez pas subir une combustion spontanée, préparez des glaçons._

_Un grand merci a **janeandteresa**, **leelo09**, **Gavroche31**, **Silhara**, **LAurore**, **cafougnette** et **Pasca** pour vos commentaires qui me font énormément plaisir._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_**

Les mains de Jane se baladaient le long du corps de Lisbon. Il défit lentement un à un les boutons de son chemisier, laissant ses mains frôler sa peau au dessus de sa poitrine qui se soulevait à s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Puis il remonta le débardeur qu'il trouvait si beau sur elle, mais encore plus beau sur le sol de la voiture. Elle était à présent torse nue, enfin presque, face à lui. Il restait encore un tissu qui faisait barrière entre ses lèvres et la poitrine de Lisbon. Le dit vêtement rejoignit bien vite les autres. Et elle était maintenant entièrement torse nue. Il en profita alors pour l'embrasser langoureusement tout en laissant ses mains se balader sur ce corps si réceptif. De temps à autre il les laissait descendre dans le creux de son entre-jambe et la jeune femme poussait des gémissements de plaisir. Puis, se lassant des caresses, il commença une longue série de baisers enflammés en démarrant dans son cou et en glissant jusqu'entre ses deux seins qui se mirent à pointer d'excitation.

Lisbon de son côté ne restait pas inactive, elle avait glissé ses mains dans les boucles blondes de son consultant et elle ne cessait de lui déposer des baisers sur le torse à chaque fois que Jane le lui permettait. Elle ne le savait pas aussi pressé de découvrir son corps. Elle-même en rêvait depuis si longtemps qu'elle voulait faire durer le plaisir. Elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite, ce qu'elle désirait le plus était de partir à la découverte de chaque parcelle de peau encore jamais vu de son cher collègue, qui soit disant passant se trouvait être à présent son amant. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle en vibra d'excitation.

Jane l'avait senti se tendre de plaisir en dessous de lui et il l'interpréta comme une demande silencieuse de plus de caresses et de baisers. Il ne se fit pas prier et commença alors à descendre le long de son ventre en lui léchant sensuellement sa douce peau. Il s 'arrêta à son nombril dans lequel il laissa sa langue se balader. Il aimait sentir la jeune femme se cambrer de plaisir sous les douces tortures qu'il lui infligeait. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour il pourrait la voir ainsi.

.

Mais soudain, Lisbon se redressa et stoppa ses baisers et ses caresses.

Jane se figea alors. Que se passait-il? Lisbon regrettait-elle ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire? Pourtant c'était elle qui avait commencé et lui ne lui avait pas dit non. Il voulait continuer maintenant qu'il avait gouté aux lèvres les plus exquises qu'il connaisse.

La jeune femme se replaça sur son siège, attrapa le poignet de la porte de la voiture, l'ouvrit et en sortit. Elle fit le tour du véhicule et ouvrit la porte côté conducteur. Elle sourit en voyant le regard de son consultant. Il semblait perdu, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle avait cessé ses caresses. Elle lui attrapa la main et l'incita à se lever.

.

"_ Je pense que nous serons mieux dehors que dans ton corbillard."

"_ Quoi? Ma voiture n'est pas un corbillard."

"_ Mais il n'y a pas assez d'espace pour ce que je veux te faire."

.

Il resta sans voix face à cette déclaration, se demandant ce qu'elle comptait bien lui faire subir. Elle recommença alors à l'embrasser langoureusement, laissant sa langue se balader sur les lèvres de Jane qui les ouvrit afin de goûter à cette langue si sensuelle. Débuta alors un duel de langue endiablées. Les mains ne restaient pas inactives pour autant. Jane avait attrapé la jeune femme dans le dos avec une main et de l'autre il avait remonté la jambe de la jeune femme, permettant ainsi à leur deux corps de se rapprocher encore plus.

Lisbon sentit le membre durci de plaisir de Jane contre son intimité et elle gémit contre ses lèvres. Le blond sourit et accentua la pression de son bassin. Il pivota sur un pied et la jeune femme se retrouva contre la voiture.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle cessa de balader ses mains dans le dos de son amant, puis elle se cambra de plaisir en sentant la voiture dans son dos, lui permettant ainsi de prendre un meilleur appui. Elle recommença ses longue caresses le long du dos de celui qui faisait battre son cœur et finit par en laisser une glissée sous la chemise de Jane. Elle pût alors sentir la peau à nu de l'homme qui se colla encore plus à elle.

Les boutons de la chemise étant déjà défaits, elle l'aida à la retirer sans pour autant rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. Puis, elle fit descendre ses mains le long de son ventre en faisant de petits cercles et arriva à la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle ne la défit pas, non, elle l'arracha carrément, ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps.

Teresa fit tomber Jane au sol et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Le consultant se redressa sur les coude pour pouvoir observer la jeune femme dans ses préliminaires plus que réussis. Elle se tortillait contre lui, provoquant en bougeant de multiples secousses dans son corps. Il sentait son membre durcir à tel point qu'il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle le lui enlève.

Mais Lisbon avait d'autres projets pour lui dans l'immédiat. Elle commença de tendres baisers sur son torse, puis son ventre et ne stoppa pas à son pantalon qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il se retrouva alors en caleçon, sous une Lisbon en chaleur sur le sol d'une forêt qu'il espérait vide de toute vie humaine. Il ne voulait pas être surprit dans une telle position par un inconnu.

Lisbon ne semblait pas s'en soucier et elle laissa ses doigts glisser dans le caleçon de son consultant. Elle saisit le membre de ce dernier et commença alors un va et vient plus qu'excitant. Jane n'avait encore jamais ressenti de telles sensations avec une femme et il était heureux de les ressentir avec Lisbon. Depuis si longtemps il en rêvait et à présent il réalisait son rêve. Mais il ne voulait pas que Lisbon soit la seule à donner du plaisir. Il la fit donc basculer et elle se retrouva sous lui. Il démarra une série de baisers brulants en partant de son cou et en s'arrêtant à son nombril. Il le lécha encore et encore, provocant des soubresauts de plaisir chez celle qui, en seulement une heure était passée de patronne à amante. Sa main gauche captura un des seins dressés de la jeune femme et de l'autre il dégrafa le pantalon de cette dernière.

.

Lisbon sentait bien que d'ici peu elle allait exploser de plaisir mais elle voulait tenir encore un peu. Il lui faisait tellement de bien. Elle ne le savait pas si tendre dans ces moments intimes et elle se félicitait que ce soit avec elle. Plus il avançait dans la chute de son vêtement et plus le plaisir montait en elle.

Enfin le dit vêtement rejoignit les autres et Jane décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il recommença à l'embrasser partout sur le ventre et remonta ainsi jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il captura sauvagement. Leurs langues se trouvèrent de nouveau et ils s'enlacèrent amoureusement.

Jane se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui brillant de désir de Teresa.

.

"_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en avais envi depuis si longtemps."

"_ Pas autant que moi mon chère _Patrick_."

"_ Je suis ravis de l'entendre."

.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Patrick descendit le long du corps de la jeune femme qui se cambra une fois encore. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle le voulait en elle et elle savait que lui aussi, son excitation se faisait sentir contre son intimité.

Elle fit alors passer ses mains entre leur deux corps et attrapa le rebord du caleçon de Jane. Elle le fit glisser et le consultant l'aida à le retirer complètement. Il se retrouva en tenue d'Adam devant elle. A la vu de l'objet de ses désirs, elle crut défaillir.

Elle le fit basculer sur le côté et reprit sa place initiale au dessus de lui. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois avant de rejoindre le sexe de Jane qui se laissa faire en la caressant dans le dos. Il aimait la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau. Elle était belle, tendre, excitante, parfaite.

Teresa se saisit du membre du mentaliste et recommença des va et vient de plus en plus rapide, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire gémir de plaisir et de frustration. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt partir et il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il entoura alors le poignet de Lisbon et la ramena à lui. Il lécha le lobe de l'oreille de Teresa qui à son tour gémit contre lui. Il voulut alors lui faire autant de plaisir qu'il venait d'en ressentir. Il délesta la jeune femme du dernier rempart entre eux.

Lisbon sourit. Ils allaient enfin se joindre dans un amour parfait.

Jane, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, se redressa et voulut la certitude qu'elle le voulait autant que lui.

.

"_ Tu es sure de le vouloir?"

"_ Je n'ais jamais été aussi sure de quoi que ce soit."

"_ Il n'y aura pas de retours en arrière."

"_ Oh que si il va y en avoir, et j'y compte bien."

.

Il la regarda avec malice et comprit le message. Il se plaça alors au dessus d'elle et vint se positionner à l'entré du fruit défendu. Il s'inséra avec douceur dans l'intimité de Lisbon qui s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces. Il entra entièrement et commença de longs va et vient qui se transformèrent bien vite. De tendre et lent, ils devinrent sauvage et frénétique.

Lisbon comme Jane poussaient des gémissements de plaisir ou se mêlaient parfois le nom de l'autre. Mais l'homme ne voulait pas se laisser aller si vite. Il voulait d'abord que sa compagne ressente le plus de plaisir possible. Et là, Teresa poussa un dernier gémissement, signe qu'elle venait d'atteindre l'orgasme. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se laissa aller à répandre sa semence en elle.

Ils s'allongèrent ensuite l'un à côté de l'autre et s'enlacèrent.

Jamais encore Lisbon n'avait ressentit de telles sensations. Elle était heureuse, elle se trouvait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et ils venaient de faire l'amour de la plus belle des façons pour elle. Bien sure, ils étaient allongés sur le sol inconfortable d'une forêt, à côté de la voiture du consultant, mais elle ne voulait se trouver nulle part ailleurs en ce moment.

.

Jane quand à lui, réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-il fait le bon choix? Ou avait-il fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie? Comment pourrait-il la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux après ce qu'il venait de faire avec elle?

Il regarda sa main et son regard se posa sur son alliance. Il hésita un instant puis il la retira e se leva.

.

Lisbon crut qu'il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se retourna sur le côté et des larmes vinrent inonder son visage. Elle ne regrettait rien et elle avait crut qu'il en était de même pour lui. Apparemment elle se trompait. Elle y avait tellement crut, à eux, à un amour fort et indestructible. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas prêt à l'aimer.

Lorsque Jane revint auprès d'elle, il remarqua son changement de position. Il posa sa main sur son épaule en se recouchant à ses côtés mais la jeune femme se dégagea de lui tout en s'éloignant. Il en fut peiné. Alors elle regrettait bien leur action.

.

"_ Lisbon, qu'y a-t-il? Tu regrettes?"

"_ Comment pourrais-je regretter? Mais toi tu peux apparemment."

"_ Quoi? Mais non, je…."

.

Il réfléchit à sa phrase et comprit. Elle avait mal interprété qu'il se soit levé. Elle avait cru qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle. Mais au contraire, il ne voulait plus se séparer d'elle. Il l'aimait, depuis de longues années déjà. Et si elle n'avait pas fait le premier pas il n'aurait jamais osé le faire.

Il passa alors un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui tenta de se dégager, mais il la maintenait fermement contre son torse. Rien que ça éveilla le désir en lui. Lisbon le sentit et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Comme elle aimait ses yeux si bleus. Puis elle glissa les yeux sur leurs mains entrelaçaient. Et là elle comprit. Il ne regrettait rien.

.

"_ Tu as retiré ton alliance?"

"_ Je t'aime et je ne voulais plus vivre dans le regret et l'amertume."

"_ Tu…. Tu m'aime?"

"_ Oh oui je t'aime, comme jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer de nouveau."

"_ Je t'aime aussi, si tu savais depuis quand j'ai envi de te le dire."

.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau tendrement et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

_Alors, vous êtes toujours parmi nous? Vous voulez toujours la suite? Car ce n'est pas encore fini._

_La suite et fin arriveras Lundi. D'ici là je vous souhaite un bon week end a tous._


	3. Chapter 3

_Nous voila Mercredi, je m'excuse de vous avoir oubliee, j'etais pourtant certaine de l'avoir poster. Je me vois obligée de poster la suite et fin de cette fic, lol je rigole. Je sais que vous l'attendais depuis bien longtemps, disons la fin de semaine dernière, donc je ne voudrais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps._

_Je tiens à remercier le peu de lecteurs qui ont eu le courage de me laisser un commentaire, car je suis certaine que beaucoup l'ont lu mais n'ont pas osé commenter._

_**Silhara**, **Mymy** et **leelou09** un grand merci a vous trois pour vos petits messages, et les autres aussi, Gavroche31, cafougnette, janeandteresa et Pasca. J'espère que vous avez beaucoup aimé et que vous aimerez le dernier chapitre._

_Surtout pensez aux glaçons, ils pourraient vous être utile._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve sur mes autres fics._

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_**

Les deux tourtereaux étaient étroitement enlaçaient, toujours par terre et ne semblaient pas vouloir se relever. Finalement, ce fut Lisbon qui immisça le premier mouvement, rapidement suivit de Jane. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment envi de retourner travailler mais il le fallait bien. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence tout en se jetant des regards en coin. Chacun se rappelant des bons moments passés ici. Puis ils montèrent en voiture.

D'un commun accord, ils se rendirent en premier chez la jeune femme afin qu'elle se change. La route se passa dans un silence complet, mais leurs mains ne se quittaient pas.

En arrivant à l'appartement de Lisbon, Jane se dit qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien en profiter. Et tandis que Lisbon insérait la clé dans la serrure, il en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle sourit, aimant ce geste de tendresse. Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait put faire quoi que ce soit, le consultant la retourna face à lui et captura sauvagement ses lèvres. La jeune femme passa ses deux mains derrière sa tête pour approfondir le baiser. Jane poussa la porte et, une fois dans l'appartement, il plaqua sa partenaire contre la porte qui du coup se referma. Il glissa dans son cou, traçant de sa langue un chemin brulant qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Il avait vraiment envi de remettre ça et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à son amante. Lisbon l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre elle ce qui eu pour effet de coincer Jane entre ses deux seins. Loin de lui déplaire, le blond en profita pour les lécher et les sucer autant qu'il pouvait. Teresa sentait la chaleur augmenter dans son bas ventre. Elle avait encore plus envi de lui que la veille au soir. Qu'il la prenne ainsi, contre la porte de son appartement l'excitait au plus haut point. C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme envisageait ça avec elle. Jane était vraiment étonnant parfois.

Le consultant délaissa la poitrine tendue de désir de sa patronne pour descendre plus bas sur son corps. Il y avait une chose qu'il avait eu envi de faire le soir qu'il n'avait pas osé car c'était leur première fois. Mais à présent il se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour agir. Il lui donna un petit aperçu de ce qui l'attendait en l'embrassant jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon puis il s'éloigna de ce corps si parfais et l'entraina avec lui sur le sol de l'entrée. Lisbon le suivit et s'allongea en dessous de celui qui savait éveiller en elle des remarquables feux d'artifices. Elle remonta l'une de ses jambes qui vint se coller dans l'entre jambe de son amant qui gémit contre ses seins, augmentant en elle le plaisir. Jane eu alors l'envi de visiter son intimité de façon plus libérée. Il défit lentement la ceinture de Lisbon puis son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses fines jambes tout en les embrassant sensuellement. Il le jeta au loin et recommença ses baisers. Il arriva alors au sous-vêtement de la jeune femme et sans attendre il se glissa au-delà de la frontière de sa petite culotte, ce qui la fit gémir de plus belle. Le sous vêtement rejoignit bien vite le pantalon de Lisbon qui, de son côté, avait déjà retiré son chemisier et son débardeur. Elle ne portait plus que son soutien gorge qui ne se trouvait plus sur sa poitrine mais en dessous suite aux baisers de Jane.

Le consultant se glissa entre les jambes de sa douce et débuta alors de douces tortures en passant sa langue sur la partie la plus sensible de Lisbon. Il continuait de pétrir le sein gauche de la jeune femme tandis qu'il la faisait se cambrer sous lui.

Teresa en profita pour lui malaxer le cuir chevelu avec ses deux mains, appuyant de temps en temps pour le faire approfondir ses coups de langue. Comme elle aimait cette sensation de bien être, le sentir en elle, la caressant, l'embrassant, lui donnant un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentis avec quiconque. Elle le savait douer mais pas à ce point.

.

Jane relâcha le sein de la jeune femme et se concentra plus sur ce qu'il faisait. Mais Lisbon voulut inverser la situation. Elle tira le visage de son amant et le fit se placer face à elle, leur visage n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle lui sourit et se jeta sur ses lèvres avidement. Elle visita sa bouche avec sa langue, allant encore plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Ses mains se baladèrent sur sa nuque, le massant tendrement tout en se mouvant contre lui. Jane n'en pouvait plus, il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il lâcha le visage de Lisbon et se débarrassa de son pantalon. Il commença à se défaire de sa chemise mais la jeune femme le fit à sa place. Elle lui arracha, comme elle avait arraché son pantalon la veille au soir. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse, lui attrapa les tétons et se glissa plus loin en dessous de lui. Elle le fit basculer sous elle et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois puis, tout en ne le quittant pas des lèvres, commença une douce torture de baisers brulants le long de son torse.

Jane sentit le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur chaque parcelle de peau mis à nue. La jeune femme traçait des sillons humides sur le corps de cet homme qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle laissait son nez frôler ce corps, déjà brulant de désir. Le consultant poussa un gémissement rauque tout en laissa sa patronne explorer son ventre. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à son bas ventre, il sût où elle voulait en venir. Il en frémit d'avance.

Lisbon arriva à l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'elle embrassa amoureusement puis, elle les délaissa pour un objet bien plus intéressant et tentant. L'homme passa sa main dans les doux cheveux de la jeune femme et se crispa lorsqu'il sentit son souffle chaud sur son membre déjà tendu d'excitation. Il accentua ainsi la pression de sa bouche contre sa propre intimité et soupira de contentement. Teresa débuta une série de longs va et vient sur ce membre qu'elle désirait tant et qu'elle sentait prêt à exploser. Ainsi donc il aimait ce genre d'attention? Elle se promit de lui faire goûter régulièrement à ces jeux sexuels. Elle aimait autant que lui les longs préliminaires, préparant leur deux corps aux plaisirs de la chaire qui suivraient incessamment sous peu. Elle se délaissa de son « jouet » pour revenir à la rencontre de ses lèvres qu'elle pouvait à présent utiliser comme bon lui semblait, lorsqu'elle le désirait. Elle se mouvait contre lui, provocant des soubresauts de plaisirs chez son amant. Lorsque leur bouche se trouvèrent, la langue de Jane vint forcer le barrage de ses lèvres et la visitant encore et encore.

La jeune femme s'accrocha à son dos, caressant ses épaules, sa nuque, son dos et finit sur ses fesses qu'elle massa tendrement, sensuellement, amoureusement.

Leurs jambes se mêlèrent et Teresa vint se mouvoir contre lui. Plus aucun vêtement ne leur faisait obstacle, mais Jane s'éloigna de la jeune femme qui gémit de frustration.

.

"_ Je ne veux pas faire ça sur le sol de l'entrée."

.

Et il lui attrapa la main, l'aidant à se lever et capturant ses lèvres une fois qu'elle fut debout à ses côtés. Il l'attira à lui et ils s'embrassèrent tout en reculant vers l'escalier qui allait les conduire à la chambre. Ils montèrent une marche, puis une autre et ainsi de suite, Lisbon devant se fier à son amant pour ne pas tomber car elle marchait à reculons tandis que le blond lui malaxait les seins tout en dévorant sa bouche. Patrick fit glisser ses mains sur les courbes avantageuses de sa bien aimée, savourant encore le contact de leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Eveillant un besoin impératif chez la jeune femme qu'il sentait au bord de l'implosion, il la fit délicatement basculer en arrière en glissant ses mains dans son dos. Lisbon sentit les marches contre elle et elle sourit sans jamais se détacher de son homme.

Elle se cambra de plaisir, son bassin venant à la rencontre de l'objet de ses fantasmes devenus réalité. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point il était impatient de la revisiter, de lui faire goûter aux joies de l'amour sauvage qu'il avait pour elle. Donc, sans plus de gêne, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il se retrouva plaqué sur elle, lui provoquant un orgasme sans même la pénétrer. Lui-même n'en était pas loin. Il glissa alors ses mains sous les fesses rebondit de la jeune femme, la souleva et monta en quatrième vitesses les dernières marche de l'escalier. Il traversa le couloir et arriva à la chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, les jambes de Lisbon le quittèrent et elle se retrouva de nouveau debout en face de lui.

Mais Jane ne voulait pas qu'elle se dérobe et la voulait maintenant, à l'instant. Il voulait pouvoir sentir les parois humides de plaisir de Teresa, ses mains caressant son dos, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chaire de bonheur et de jouissance. Il l'attrapa alors par la taille, la fit pivoter et la plaqua contre le mur, comme quelques minutes plus tôt. De sa main gauche il remonta la cuisse de la jeune femme, permettant ainsi à son membre de venir frôler l'intimité de Lisbon qui ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle allait tenir. Elle aussi le voulait, à l'instant. Finit les préliminaire, elle voulait passer aux choses sérieuses. De son pied droit, elle fit un petit bond et ses jambes se retrouvèrent de nouveau autour de la taille de Jane, permettant ainsi la pénétration tant attendue.

Elle renversa la tête en arrière tant elle aimait ça. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura les va et vient frénétiques de cet homme, lui-même profitant de la vision de la jeune femme troublée de plaisir. Il plongea son visage entre ses seins, augmentant les spasmes chez Lisbon. Il la sentit se crisper contre lui, et ainsi elle atteint un second orgasme. Il la suivit rapidement, poussant un son guttural de bien être absolu.

.

Lisbon se laissa retomber contre lui, mais l'empêchant de se retirer en le maintenant contre elle. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau tout en avançant vers le lit. Jane sentit le tissu contre ses jambes et se laissa tomber en arrière, entrainant Lisbon dans sa chute, mais restant en elle. Il se retrouva donc en dessous, permettant à la jeune femme de se mouvoir sur lui, faisant augmenter encore le plaisir.

Il ne la savait pas si avide de caresses. Il appréciait ce coté sauvage chez elle, mais elle restait malgré tout dominatrice. Elle aimait avoir les reines dans ces moments-là et lui aimait la laissait tout contrôler, jusqu'à un certain point. Il n'était pas non plus du genre dominé mais il était pour l'égalité des sexes, dans chaque domaine de la vie. Et les moments intimes en faisaient partis. Il la laissa donc trouver son rythme de croisière et en profita pour passer ses mains sur le corps transpirant de sa partenaire. Il se redressa et se retrouva assis, les jambes tendus devant lui, Lisbon confortablement installé sur son membre qui ne cessait pas durcir et se tendre. Survivrait-il à cette séance? Grand dieu oui, il voulait pouvoir en vivre d'autre avec elle.

Lisbon continuait sa cadence infernale, bougeant à un rythme effréné, provoquant des gémissements chez Jane. Celui-ci ne supportant plus de se laissait faire sans rien dire, bascula Lisbon et se retrouva sur elle. Elle sourit, n'attendant en réalité que le moment où il allait enfin prendre la direction des opérations. Il commença à se mouvoir en elle, allant toujours plus profondément, plus rapidement, plus sauvagement. Et là, Lisbon réussit l'exploit d'un troisième orgasme. Jamais un homme ne lui avait permis cela auparavant et elle savoura ce moment de jouissance absolu, Jane de déversant en elle encore une fois.

Ils finirent par se séparer et s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Jane prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, l'entourant avec amour. Lisbon se cola à lui et soupira de bonheur.

.

"_ Dis-moi, tu veux des enfants?"

"_ Je…. Je ne sais pas. Après avoir perdu ma fille je me suis dis que je n'en voudrais plus mais…."

"_ Mais?"

"_ Avec toi je me dis que je pourrais très bien en vouloir. Pourquoi?"

"_ Parce que je crains que ça ne nous arrive plus tôt que prévu."

"_ Quoi?"

"_ On a oublié de se protéger."

.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Lisbon avait peur de la réaction de Jane et Jane avait peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter d'avoir un autre enfant. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il embrassa la jeune femme dans le cou et lui souffla à l'oreille.

.

"_ Si tu veux on peut encore essayé d'en avoir."

.

Elle sourit et se serra contre lui, remontant le drap sur leur deux corps, rassasiés après tant d'années d'attente et d'abstinence.

Le bonheur était enfin arrivé pour ces deux âmes torturées par la vie et jamais ils ne se sépareraient. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre pleinement leur amour aux yeux du monde.

C'était le plus beau jour de leur vie, et cela grâce à la prise d'initiative de Lisbon qui, malgré ses peurs, avait su montrer à Jane qu'elle l'aimait, lui permettant de s'ouvrir de nouveau à l'amour.

.

.

.

**The End**


End file.
